U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,641 issued Apr. 22, 1975 to Curtis W. Byrd discloses a utility meter pedestal which is adapted to be mounted on a building foundation prior to the erection of a building on said foundation That patent discloses the advantages of providing metered utility service, especially electrical power, at the building site during the construction phase and in providing a pedestal for the utility meter which neither interferes with the final construction of the building on the foundation nor requires removal and reinstallation of the meter once the building reaches the final stages of construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,641 discloses two different pedestals, both comprising vertical posts in the form of relatively wide steel plates having parallel edge flanges, the bottoms of which are adapted to rest on a brick ledge. In one embodiment, the meter box is fastened to a small seat bracket which extends forwardly at right angles to the post plate and at the top of the post plate; i.e., the meter mounting block sits on top of this bracket and is preferably secured thereto by threaded fasteners or rivets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,641 also discloses a strap which is secured to the pedestal post between the ends thereof and which is adapted to overlie the top and inside surfaces of the building foundation to assist in the proper positioning and securement of the pedestal post to the foundation during installation and construction phases.